Pokemon Pony - Banish to a new world
by Bigpokemonfan
Summary: It's about a hero who tried to save the world from a evil Spellspawn, but failed. Saiyan powers from Dragon Ball Z, and Pokemon counts as a anime. I also add a little manly to it. This story is just a prologue.


I don't own Pokemon, Dragon Ball Z, or My Little Pony. They were some human names were just working titles for the ponies. Remember, this is just a prologue. Means it's complete for a sequel. Read my profile.

"Talk"

'Thought'

* * *

In the world of Pokémon in Pallet Town, where Andrew and Ash (both at age 7) are close friends chatting their future goals. Ash has black messy hair, brown eyes, one zigzag scar on each cheek, wore a red sleeveless shirt, blue shorts, and brown sandals.

Andrew has brown hair, blue eyes, worn a blue shirt, black pants, and white strap-on shoes.

Andrew's goal is to become, a Pokémon Champion. Ash's goal is to become the World's Greatest Pokémon Master.

But one day… a gift from Arceus gave Andrew 'Saiyan powers' and warned him, there's a huge threat coming to Earth. It's up to him to save it.

He has trained nonstop until the threat arrives. Three years later, Andrew is now 10 years old and doesn't want a Pokémon anymore. He now wants to be a warrior.

Worn a green t-shirt, blue pants, and running shoes. Andrew sensed a strong yet, chaotic evil energy. 'This is it! It's time for my training to pay off!' He then used his energy to fly and goes to where the commotion is.

* * *

_In Vermilion city…_

There were people chatting, and the Pokemon stood near their trainers. Everyone are unaware that an evil life form coming from outer space. Flies towards Earth, but stopped when he reached 100 feet above the city. Folded his arms and smirked, he was a black demon with red eyes and has a left arm made of pure steel. worn a purple robe with a black skull on it.

The demon chuckled. An evil laugh escaped from his lips. "I will rule the world, and enslave every life form living on it. With my power! Nobody will be able to stop me!" vowed, the figure. He laughed, "Ha ha ha ha haa!"

"Not so fast!" said Andrew, use trash talk. The figure turned around and see that he's going to challenge him in a fight! "I sense you got less energy, You won't stand a chance."

"There is no way I letting you win! But not going to fight up here! There will be a chance that might harm the innocence; I suggest to relocate! (Relocate Means 'move')" Andrew commanded.

The figure thought about this; he doesn't want to kill his future slaves… yet.

"Okay, I'll follow you… But do not stall me." The figure agreed, followed by with a serious stare. Andrew nodded. He flew while the figure follows, searching for no population of any human or Pokémon. When they reach the deserted island, Andrew sense there's no energy of any life on this island. He and the figure descends until they land on the sand. As they did, both have taken a battle stance. Now they began to fight for the planet.

Andrew Lafon:

Power level: 24,057

Ki: 12,171

Strength: 3257

Speed: 3257

Stamina: 3257

Toughness: 3257

Vitality: 3257

{Spoiler alert!}

Spellspawn the demon:

Power level: 228,100

Ki: 114,100

Strength: 19,100

Speed: 19,100

Stamina: 38,100

Toughness: 19,100

Vitality: 38,100

As Andrew is about to punch him, but the figure grabs it. "What!" Andrew can't believe the demon caught it. He punch Andrew, letting go. Our hero crash against through a boulder as it tumbles down to the ground. Andrew gets up to his feet with difficult breathing, several wounds on his body. The demon chuckled as he stand 4 ft. in front of him.

"Your powers are nothing, compare to me." Said the demon.

"How… How could I lose?" Andrew growled in admitting. "Who the hell are you? And. How could you do such a thing?" he demanded. The silence goes on in 3 seconds; the demon broke the silence. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you before your banishment." Andrew let out a panic shock.

"I am Spellspawn." Spellspawn introduced. "And I'm a demon. I'm doing this because I need slaves to do my bidding. If they refuse my commands, I will torture them as punishment." Andrew is fuming with anger. "Go to hell." he swears.

"Now you know the truth." Spellspawn summons a rod of banishment. It's a black rod with a red crystal ball that has a dark aura inside it. Andrew's fuming is replace by fear. Spellspawn swings a rod and shoots a beam at him teleport him to another dimension.

* * *

In the village of Ponyville, where the ponies are chatting, others were shopping. But then a pony (female) spotted something in the sky.

"Look! Up in the sky!" A mare panicked.

It looks like a wheat-colored blur crashing from the sky as everypony get away before it crashes. Once it does, the ponies return to a crater which is wide like an Electrode.

After the smoke clears away, everypony stare to their shock and see a wounded Pegasus colt. It has a wheat-colored coat and short brown mane with a same color as a tail. His tail isn't that short like other young colts; it is somewhat long as a filly. Even more confusing, he has an unfamiliar cutie mark that looks like Planet Earth with a shield in front. The only parts aren't wounded are his wings.

A mare's face turns pale seeing a Pegasus wounded very badly. She then turns to Steel Hoof, "We have to get him to the hospital." She said with worried. He turns to her. "But it's" Steel Hoof has a beige coat and a green mane. His eyes are also green. The mare interrupts him. "Hospital, now!" she yelled.

* * *

_Six minutes later, inside the hospital on 2nd floor…_

The two male ponies drag a stretcher containing a wounded Pegasus. It's covered (but a head) with a white sheet so nopony can see it. They soon enter the emergency room. The two same ponies stop next to the operation bed with three doctors.

"Alright everypony." Dr. Penley said. He is a unicorn with a Yellow coat, blue mane that has the same color as a tail.

"Let's see what the problem" as soon the sheet is removed on the word 'problem'. Dr. Penley looks to his extreme shock at a wounded Pegasus. "Oh, my Celestia!" he sees many ponies who got injured, but not that bad as this. He regains his cool. The two used to drag a Pegasus left the room. "We better get started." The operation begins.

* * *

_The next day…_

In the room, was a young, but same Pegasus colt known as Andrew Lafon, who is still asleep with stitch marks.

In five seconds later, he woke up in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" said Andrew. Tried to move his hands and fingers, but no avail. Followed by looking at his arm. Instead, noticing a leg that's nothing like a Ponyta, but it looks more like a horse. He was frightened. Andrew looks at himself, and realized he got transformed into a Greek horse as he screams in shock and fright.

A female Nurse known as 'Nurse Capursi' rush to the room where Andrew screamed. This adult female is a pony with a white coat, red mane that has the same color as a tail.

She ran closer to him. "It's okay young colt," She tried to comfort him, but Andrew becomes nervous and gain a fearsome shock. "You, could talk?" Andrew shouts. Nurse Capursi has gotten confused. "Well, yes. You could talk too, when you're a Pegasus?" Andrew doesn't like to be called that.

"I'm not a Pegasus! I'm a formal half human, half saiyan!" He explained. She looked at him for a moment, puzzled, then threw out a laugh, believing it's just a story. "That was quite a story!" Nurse Capursi smiled. Andrew gets annoyed for not believing. "I'm telling you the truth!"

But Dr. Penley went in, wondering. "Is there a problem?" Dr. Penley wondered. Nurse Capursi turn to the doctor. "No, no problem. He just told me a ridiculous story about he's been a mixed breed." They turn back to Andrew as he explains harder.

"I am used to be a mixed breed before a demon known as Spellspawn banish me to this world! When I woke up, I'm turned into this freak!" A pony and unicorn stare at each other. And then they laugh longer than usual. Andrew is so miserable that nobody believes him. He has no choice but keeping a secret.

* * *

_Two weeks later. Outside the hospital…_

Andrew is healed and ready to go. They were two male Pegasi with a strange vehicle which they could pull (I don't know what's it called). Andrew gets on and as they fly off to Cloudsdale. Andrew has to get use to it.

_They're head for Cloudsdale, Andrew must find a way, to get back to his world. Will he get back, or his own world is ruled by Spellspawn forever? Find out next… On Pokemon Pony!_


End file.
